A few last words
by lostinlustnlove
Summary: Olivia has been told that Elliot isn't coming back. She is annoyed, angry, upset. Liv gets a chance to see him one more time. Will he be able to tell her how he feels? or will Olivia be too upset to listen to him?
1. Willing to forgive

Olivia was so happy to be going home. Today was a day from hell and she just wanted to go home and cry. She pulled into her apartment got her things, and locked her car. Before she reached the elevator she began to cry.

'Why did he have to leave? Why did Cragen have to tell me! Why couldn't he just call me and tell me himself, that he wasn't my partner anymore!' She punched the wall of the elevator. 'Ow fuck! That hurt!'

The elevator reached her floor. She got her keys and glanced at her phone. No messages from El. She unlocked her door. Placed her gun and badge on the kitchen counter. She put on an oversized shirt and headed to the living room. She collapsed on the couch and began to sob. Before she knew it she was asleep.

It was 2 in the morning when she heard a knock at the door. 'Who the fuck is that?' She groaned and got off the couch. She checked the peep hole. It was Elliot.  
She opened the door. His arm was resting on the door frame. His tie was loose around his neck. The first three buttons of his shirt were unbutton. The smell of beer was so strong.

' Elliot what do you want?' She turned and started to walk towards the living room. All of a sudden Elliot grabbed at her hips turned her around and placed a kiss on her lips. So gentle yet so deep. Olivia pushed him off.

' Get off of me!'

'What's your problem?'

'My problem! What's my problem? My problem is you Elliot! Do you realize how much it hurts to have your boss say that the only guy you have ever trusted in your life, your partner for 13 years isn't coming back. I guess you lost your balls when you shot that girl. Because if you did have balls you would have told me yourself! That's my problem Elliot!' She said as she began to sob.

He sobered up real quick' I'm sorry but you're not the only one who is hurt here Liv! 'He screamed at her. 'Do you realize that I love you? It kills me to know I won't be able to see you every fucking day! To be able to protect you! Maybe I did lose my balls but I sure as hell didn't lose my love for you Olivia!' He walked closer to her.

'What are you talking about? You don't fucking love me!'

' Why do you think that?'

'Because I just do!'

' Wrong answer Olivia! Wrong fucking answer!'

'When did you realize it?'

' Realize what?'

' Realize that you love me?'

' I don't know. I remember when Gitano cut your neck. You were falling to the floor. Thinking that you were dead. It killed me. And I knew that I had feelings for you.'

' I don't believe you.'

' What! Why not? '

' Why now el? Why did you decide to tell me this now?'

' Because I couldn't think of the right words to say.'She wrapped her arms around his neck. Elliot grabbed her hips and pulled her closer.

' I love you too El.'

He picked her up and walked to her bed. He placed her down softly. He started to kiss her inner thigh while playing with her breasts.

' El. Inside me now! Please.'

' I don't have a condom though.'

' I don't care.'

In one deep thrust he was inside her, they moaned.  
After they were done they cuddled in bed.

'Just because I'm not your partner anymore doesn't mean that I don't love you. Because I really do. And I'm going to protect you the best I can.'  
He looked over and Olivia had fallen asleep with a smile on her face.

The next morning Olivia's alarm rang, she pressed the snooze button. She turned over to see that Elliot was in her bed. He turned his head.

'Good Morning Liv.'

She smiled and gave him a kiss. She got up and walked to her bathroom. He followed after her. They showered together. Elliot kept kissing her neck.

'El, one of us is still a detective and needs to go to work.'

They got out. She got dressed in black pants and a blue v-neck shirt. She felt so relaxed today.

She got her things together and gave Elliot a kiss.

'I'm going to go back to my apartment. If you need anything let me know.'

'Love you.'

She headed to work. She was glowing. Work went surprisingly fast. She was getting ready to leave.

'Olivia can I see you in my office?' Cragen asked.

She walked to her office and closed the door.

'Are you ok Liv? I know it's been hard.'

'I'm fine Don. I have to go. Have a good weekend.'

She left his office grabbed her things and went home. She was more than fine. She was great. When she got home, she called Elliot.

'Hey Liv.'

'Hey. How are you?'

'I'm fine. About to order some pizza. You want to come over?'

'Sure I'll be there in 10.'

She changed her outfit. Jean shorts and a revealing tank top.

She arrived at Elliot's apartment. She knocked and the door opened.

'Jesus Liv. Put some clothes on.'

'Nice to see you too jerk.' She said as she gave him a kiss.

She grabbed a beer and plopped herself on the couch.

'Liv, we need to talk about last night.'

'Why?'

'Because I don't want this to be a one night stand thing. I want to have something with you.'

'We don't have to make it a one night stand thing El.'

'I want to have the whole boyfriend girl friend thing with you.'

'I think we're past that.'

'So what's next?'

'Marriage.'

'El, you have to give me some time to get used to this.'

'If times what you need, than that's what you'll get.'

She smiled at him and gave him a kiss. She went to pull back but Elliot grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. His hands were twisted into her hair. She was unbuckling his pants.

'Liv lets go to my room.'

'I can't wait that long.' She placed him in her mouth. El moaned.

'Jesus Liv that was unexpected.' Every lick sent tingles throughout his body.

Now it was his turn. He started to kiss her inner thighs. There was one spot that made her go crazy. He left a little hickey there. He began to taste her.

She grabbed his head. 'El right there! Oh my god I'm going to cum.' She released right into his mouth.

'You taste delicious Liv'

El was in her hard. He kept going and going. 'Deep El!' He did as he was told. He finally collapsed onto her chest. They caught their breath.

'I should get going El.'

'Stay the night please.'

'I don't have any clothes.'

'Terrible excuse you're staying over. You can wear one of my shirts.'

She wore one of his old SVU shirts and climbed into bed.

'I love you Olivia.'

'I love you Elliot.'

They both fell asleep with a smile on their face. They knew that nothing could ruin their happiness.

**This came out shittier than i expected. But I still wanted to upload it. leave me some reviews :)**


	2. big girls shouldn't walk alone

As weeks went by, Elliot and Olivia's relationship was going great, the sex was unbelievable, the dates were romantic. Everything was going just great.

It was an ordinary day Elliot had slept over Olivia's apartment.

She leaned down and kissed Elliot.

'Babe I have to go to work see you tonight.'

'Have a good day. Be safe. Love you.'

Olivia was on cloud nine. The man she thought walked out of her life was dating her. She reached the precinct.

'Good Morning guys.' She greeted Fin, Munch and Amaro.

She walked to her desk and saw a bouquet of white roses. She read the card:

_I love you so much. I can't wait till you come home tonight I have a big surprise. E. _

She smiled and sent him a text:

_Thanks for the flowers, I love them. See you tonight. Can't wait for the surprise! _

'Liv can you come here please?' Cragen said from across the room.

She walked in his office, closed the door behind her.

'What's up Don?'

'I hope your love life doesn't distract you here.'

'No. Of course not.'

'Good.'

She walked out and sat at her desk.

~ A few hours later~

'Liv can you and Fin go pick up Ken Smith and bring him in for questioning.'

'Sure, I'll go by my self. '

'Are you sure?' Fin asked.

'No Olivia.'

'Captain I'm a big girl now I can go by myself.'

'Fine. Be careful.'

Olivia grabbed her things and was off to get the guy. She pulled up to his apartment. She walked up to the door and knocked on the door. The door was opened. She walked inside; the smell of gas was disgusting.

'Ken Smith?'

She heard something from upstairs. She went upstairs to look and see who or what was making the noise. As soon as she reached the top of the stairs. Ken grabbed her and put his hand over her mouth and held a gun to her head.

'Give me your gun you stupid bitch!' Olivia threw the gun on the floor. Ken kicked it to the side.

'You listen to everything I say and maybe I won't kill you.'

Olivia began to cry. Why was she so stupid to go alone? Ken pushed her down the stairs and into the basement. He chained her to the wall and put a towel in her mouth. She tried to kick him. He slapped her across the face so hard that she drew blood. He grabbed a chair and sat down in front of her.

'I didn't rape that girl. She wanted to have sex. She told me she would have sex with me if I passed her for the semester. She came to my house had a few drinks and then we went at it. She on top most of the time. She wanted it rough and when I tried to pull out she forced me down and I couldn't pull out in time. Which is why you mother fuckers found my fluids in her. Guess I wasn't good enough for her since she went to you guys.' He tried to explain to her.

Mean while hours had passed and Cragen started to get scared.

'Anybody hear from Olivia?'

'No' the guys said in unison.

'Maybe she is with Elliot.' Munch said. 'Sex is a great stress reliever.'

'I'll call Elliot and see if he has heard from her.' Fin dialed Elliot.

'Hello?'

'Hey man it's me Fin have you heard from Liv?'

'No why?'

'Nothing. '

'Tell me Fin!'

'She went to bring in some guy for questioning 3 hours ago and she hasn't returned. So we thought she may be with you.'

'I'm coming to the precinct now I'll be there in 10.'

10 minutes later Elliot rushed in the precinct

'Cragen have you heard from her?'

'No. We are going to the perp's house. Stay here.'

'Cragen. I'm coming with you.'

'I don't have time to argue with you. Come on.'

They reached the perps house. Olivia's car was still there and the front door was opened.

Meanwhile, Ken had finished explaining his side of the story and took out the towel from Olivia's mouth.

'You hear that? The NYPD is here.' Olivia said to him trying her hardest not to cry from the tightness of the handcuffs.

'Olivia you are so beautiful. Do you know that? We are going to have some fun.' Ken stuck a needle in her arm. In moments she was passed out. He cut open her pants and was in the middle of fucking Olivia. She tried to push away but she couldn't. She started to scream.

Outside, everyone was waiting for more back up when they heard Olivia scream. Munch and Fin ran inside.

'Ken Smith!' Fin screamed.

'Olivia!' Munch said after Fin.

'Ken let go of Olivia. It's not going to do much for you man. '

She screamed again and the guys tried to get to the basement. But the door was solid steel and was dead bolted. They ran outside.

'She's down stairs but the door is solid steel.'

The negotiator arrived and was informed of what was going on. He got himself ready.

At this time, Olivia had bruises all over her face. Ken had cut an X on her stomach deep enough that she was slowly loosing blood. The phone rang.

'Get it, it's probably the negotiator.'

"what do you want!' he answered the phone

'You know what we want. Let the detective go.'

'No way in hell. '

An hour had passed; the negotiator couldn't get Ken to release Olivia. The SWAT team had arrived. Olivia had lost a lot of blood. She knew soon enough she would be dead. Ken raped her once more then sat and watched her die slowly.

The SWAT team entered the building. They searched upstairs just in case there was someone else in the house. There was no one except for Olivia and Ken downstairs. Olivia lost consciousness by the time the SWAT team broke down the door. After they got Ken, paramedics and Elliot ran down stairs. They uncuffed her.

'Olivia! Talk to me! Liv!'

There was no response, they got her into the ambulance and rushed her to the hospital. Elliot by her side the entire time of course.

As Elliot waited in the waiting room, he approached Cragen.

'Who was supposed to go with her?'

'Fin.'

'You son of a bitch! Why did you let her go alone?' He punched Fin straight in the face. Cragen grabbed Elliot and sat him down. 'Calm down'

'What the fuck man. She wanted to go alone!'

'Um, excuse me Olivia is awake you can go and see her now.' The nurse interrupted.

'Olivia! Baby are you ok!'

'Yea El, a little sore though.'

Fin, Munch and Cragen walked into the room.

'Get out Fin!'

'El stops! It was my choice.' Liv interrupted.

The guys said good bye to Liv and they left.

'I thought I lost you Liv. Now I realize what pain you went through after Cragen told you I wasn't coming back. I don't know how I would be able to live without you. You're my everything.'

'I don't know what to say El. I was so stupid to go without Fin. Please forgive me.'

'Of course I will.'

'What was the big surprise that you were going to show me tonight El?'

Elliot pulled out a red box and opened it. A simple yet big engagement ring was inside.

'Olivia Benson will you marry me?'

_**Will Olivia say yes? or was it the wrong time to ask after what had just happened? **_


	3. Unexpected Surprises

Olivia didn't know how to react. She really loves Elliot but after everything that happened today, she felt that she still needed some time to let everything sink in. She was afraid to tell him no but she knew if he really loved her he wouldn't be mad.

'Elliot, after all that has happened today this is just too much for me. I don't want you to think that I don't love you because I really do. I hope you understand.'

Elliot stared at her for a minute. He wasn't sure if he should be upset or happy. Upset that she said no, or happy that she still loved him  
'of course I understand. I'm sorry for the bad timing.'  
She smiled at him and gave him a kiss.  
' the doctor said I can go home whenever I want. '  
'sure let's go home now'  
Elliot helped Olivia get dressed and get her things together and they left the hospital. By the time they got to Olivia's apartment there was 4 flower arrangements outside her door; Elliot brought them inside.

_Get better soon Benson - Amaro__  
__Come back soon so we can kick some ass together - Fin__  
__Even big girls don't stand alone- Cragen__  
__Feel better Liv- Munch_

Olivia slowly laid down on the couch, being careful not to rip her stitches.  
' what do you want to eat?'  
'Some pizza from Tony's sounds amazing'  
Elliot ordered the pizza and went to sit down next to Olivia.  
' El are you mad at me? '  
'No Liv. Why should I be mad at you? Because you said no to me? I'm proud of you because you stood up for yourself. I rather marry you when I know you're absolutely ready. I don't want to be stuck at the altar again.'  
' Again? Kathy left you at the altar?'  
' no I was 18 and stupid. I thought that I was in love I proposed to some stripper I had been fucking for a few weeks. Guess I wasn't good enough in the bedroom for her.'  
' why didn't you tell me that before?'  
' didn't think it was that good of a story to share'  
She giggled and gave him a kiss.' you're perfect in bed for me.'  
' thanks baby.'  
Weeks went by; Olivia had recovered and was able to go back to work. Her relationship with Elliot was going well. He was too scared to have sex with her because of her stitches, so she was a little sex deprived.  
Olivia had a follow up appointment with her doctor. Elliot could not come because he had a job interview with some office building.  
' hi Olivia how are you feeling?' the doctor asked as she walked in.  
' I'm feeling a lot better.'  
' well that's not going to last long'  
'what do you mean doctor?'  
'You're pregnant.'  
' what! how far along?'  
' not sure let's go take a look.'  
The doctor did the ultrasound.  
'You are about 4 weeks along.'  
Olivia's eye widen, she was raped five weeks ago.  
' would you like a picture?'  
' yeah of course '  
She left the doctor's office in tears how was she going to explain this to Elliot that she was carrying a baby that was not his. She drove to his house left the picture on the counter and a note that said 4 weeks along and left. Shortly after Olivia's phone rang.  
' Hello?'  
' baby that's great! I'm so happy for you!'  
' Elliot you don't understand'  
' what do you mean?'  
' I'm four weeks along; I was raped five weeks ago. We haven't had sex since before I was rapped. The baby is not yours.' she began to sob. On the other line Elliot didn't know now to react to the news.  
' Say something please'  
' what do you want me to say Olivia! '  
' I don't know el. I need a few days to think about what is going on. I love you so much and please don't try to reach me. I need my space. Good bye Elliot. I love you.' she hung up and went to take a nap.  
Elliot went to the gym to get his anger out then headed to the bar. After a few beers he stumbled to Olivia's apartment. He knocked on her door but there was no answer. Because she was in the shower. He got his spare key and opened the door. He passed out on her couch. Olivia got out of the shower and saw her door opened. She grabbed her gun and searched her apartment. She checked the living room and saw Elliot passed out on the couch. She smelt the alcohol and didn't even bother waking him up. She went to bed, she had a long day and all she wanted was to sleep. By the time she woke up the next morning, Elliot had already left. She was running late and didn't have time to call him. While Olivia was at work she received a text from Elliot.

_Can I come over tonight? We need to discuss this. Please?_

She replied:

_Fine. Come over at 7. I want to actually talk. Don't just come over to fuck me._

He responded:

_:( That's going to be hard to do._

She smiled, typical Elliot. The day went fast. She came home, showered and cooked some dinner. Elliot came at exactly 7 o'clock.

'Hi.'

'Hey El.'

'Food ready, I ate without you I was starving.'

'Good, I'm not that hungry.'

'El...I.'

'Olivia please shut up for just 1 minute. This is completely up to you. If you want to keep the baby, then I will stay up with you every night to change its diaper and feed him/her. If you want to put the baby up for adoption, then I will be right by your side when you hand him/her over. If you want an abortion then I will pay for it. I honestly think we should keep the baby. You aren't very young. What happens if we get married and you can't conceive? Even though it's not my baby, I will raise him/her like my own. You were a rape baby, and look how amazing you turned out. Imagine this baby. OK I'm done. Your turn.'

'I want to keep this baby and I want you to be there with me through the entire thing. I want to be your wife. I want you to be my husband. I accept your proposal Elliot Stabler.'

'You just made me the happiest man on the face of the Earth.' He leaned down and gave a kiss. Olivia tried to reach for his pants.

'Whoa, what happened to no sex?'

'Just fuck me Elliot.' She smiled at him as she gave him a kiss.


	4. Wedding

Weeks went by; Olivia's pregnancy was going great. Elliot and Olivia had to plan a wedding and figure out where they will be spending the rest of their lives.

'Elliot you're place is bigger. There are four bedrooms. We can use the room closest to ours as the nursery and use the other rooms for your kids. '

'That works. We can sell some of your stuff to get some extra cash for diapers and stuff.'

'Good, I will talk to Cragen tomorrow and ask if we can use his backyard for the wedding.'

'Can I come with you? I can ask Fin and Munch to be my grooms men.'

'Are you not mad at Fin anymore?'

'No I got over it.'

'Good. Now let's go to bed.'

~ The Next Morning at the Precinct ~

'Hey Cragen can we talk?'

'Sure guys come in.'

'Olivia and I wanted to know if we could use your backyard for the wedding. We are trying to save money where ever we can.'

'Of course! I would love to help you guys out anyway possible.'

'Thanks Capt.' Olivia gave him a hug. They left his office and Elliot walked to Munch and Fin.

'Hey guys, I wanted to know if you would like to be my groomsmen.'

'I would be honored.' Munch smiled at him.

'Sure man' Fin smiled.

Elliot walked to Olivia's desk.

'Who are you going to ask to be your bridesmaids?

'Kathleen, Maureen, Elizabeth and Casey will be my maid of honor.'

'So who are we going to pair up with whom?'

'I have work to do babe, we will talk about it tonight. Can we order pizza tonight?'

'Yeah. Bye.'

~That Night~

'Who will be your best man?'

'Um, Fin.'

'Ok so Fin and Casey. Maureen and Munch?'

'I find that creepy since Munch is so old.' she said as she took a bite of pizza.

'We have no choice. We will dye his hair and give him a lot of Botox.'

'That will help a little.'

'Kathleen and Dickie. Elizabeth and Eli.'

'Good now that we have that done we have to set a date.

'August 11.

'That's in 2 months El.'

'And your point is?'

'Fine. Only because it's a small wedding. I'll text Casey and ask her to go dress shopping tomorrow.'

'Sounds good to me.'

~ The next day~

'How about this one Liv?' Casey showed her a tight fitting mermaid dress.

'Casey I'm going to be five months pregnant. I can't fit my stomach in that.'

'Oh shit I keep forgetting your pregnant. How about this?' She showed her a loose white dress with beading on the bust and cascaded down.

'I love it!' She tried it on, it was perfect.

'Oh my god Olivia Benson that is the dress!'

Olivia began to cry as she sat down next to Casey.

'Liv what's wrong?'

'This is a mother daughter thing; I just realized how lonely I am. I grew up with a mother that was barely there and no father.'

'Hey, you are not alone. You have Elliot, everyone at the precinct and me!' She smiled at her.' Now get this dress off and let's order it.'

As Olivia was changing, Casey texted Elliot:

_Hey, Olivia is feeling a little down. We found a dress though. We should be leaving here in 30 minutes. Can you think of something special to make her happy?_

He responded:

_Already on it. _

They ordered the dress and they were on their way. A few blocks later and they reached Olivia's apartment.

'I would love to come up but I have to take care of some business.'

'Thanks for everything Casey. Love you.' She gave Casey a hug and went to the elevator.

As soon as she opened the door, there were white roses everywhere, her favorite. Little candles all around the living room and soft music playing in the background.

'Elliot?'

'Hey, baby. I'm in your room.'

'El, what is this?'

'Just felt like it.'

'Casey texted you didn't she?'

'I have no idea what you're talking about. Change into something more comfortable and meet me on the couch.'

She changed into shorts and one of Elliot's shirts and headed for the living room.

'So what's the plan for tonight ?'

'A movie and popcorn. '

'Sounds perfect to me.'

Olivia laid down and placed her head on Elliot's lap. They watched 'The Bronx Tale'. By the time the movie was over Olivia had fast asleep, He was scared to wake her up so he just put his feet up and fell asleep.

~The Wedding Day~

The big day was already here. Olivia had slept at Casey's house with Kathleen, Maureen, and Elizabeth. Elliot had Dickie, Eli, Munch and Fin sleep over his house. Cragen had been up all night, making sure that everything was perfect.

At Elliot's house, he made a large pot of coffee some eggs and bacon.

'So dad are you nervous?'

'Why should I be nervous Dickie? I am marrying my best friend. There's nothing to be nervous about.'

'What time do we have to be at Don's?' Munch asked as he sipped his coffee.

'I think 1, so we can get some pictures together.'

Meanwhile at Casey's house. The girls took turns getting their hair and makeup done. They had a few pieces of fruit, they wanted to fit into their dresses so they were all on a strict diet.

'Liv are you nervous?'

'I actually am Kathleen, I really hope I don't trip and fall down the aisle.'

'Don't worry Liv you will be fine. Now it's your turn to get your hair done.' The stylist had just finished putting a bunch of curls in her hair.

The boys finished their pictures just in time, the wedding was about to start.

Elliot, Fin and Munch walked down the aisle as the small group of people watched them. Casey was in a long light pink dress that skin tight and had a bow that wrapped in the back. She was holding a small bouquet of white roses. Followed by Kathleen, Maureen and Elizabeth whose dresses were the same light pink color but there was no bow in the back. Finally came Olivia, the music began to play lightly in the back and everyone stood up. She was wearing the long loose fitting dress; her hair was in a side bun with little rhinestones. She had just the right amount of makeup on her already beautiful face. Elliot's jaw dropped.

'She looks amazing man.' Fin whispered into his ear.

Olivia was escorted down the aisle with Donald on her arm.

'Who gives this woman to this man?'

'I do.' Cragen gave Olivia a kiss on the cheek and shook Elliot's hand and sat back down.

The minister asked them to say their vows.

'Olivia, I invite you to share my life. You are the most beautiful, smart, and generous person I have ever known, and I promise always to respect you. With kindness, unselfishness and trust, I will work by your side to create a wonderful life together. I will always be honest with you, kind, patient, and forgiving. But most of all, I promise to be a true and loyal friend to you. I love you. '

'Elliot, I pledge my faith and love to you. Just as this ring I give you today is a circle without end, my love for you is eternal. I will love you through good and the bad, through joy and the sorrow. I will try to be understanding, and to trust in you completely. Together we will face all of life's experiences and share one another's dreams and goals. I promise I will be your equal partner in an loving, honest relationship, for as long as we both shall live. '

'I now pronounce you husband and wife. Elliot you may kiss your beautiful wife.'

Elliot smiled and she wrapped her arms his neck and kissed him. Everyone clapped and cheered for the happy couple. Olivia looked around; this was everything she dreamed of, black and white theme, simple and cute. Olivia and Elliot had their first dance and enjoyed the delicious food. They cut the two layered cake and Olivia smashed a piece into his face. Everyone laughed.

'My beautiful wife and I would like to that all of you for celebrating our special night. And special thanks to Donald Cragen for letting us use his backyard! Cheers!' He took a sip of his champagne and kissed Olivia, then got on his knee and kissed her belly. Olivia couldn't be happier. They said good bye to everyone and they were on their way to the Hamptons for a little honeymoon.


	5. Honeymoon & Baby Preparations

The happy couple was ready to spend a few days to themselves with no distractions. The car ride to the hotel in the Hamptons was quick, luckily there was no traffic.

Elliot unloaded the stuff from the car while Olivia checked them in. They took the elevator up to the fourth floor. As they reached their room, Elliot put the bags down and went to pick up Olivia.

'El, What are you doing?'

'I have to pick you up and walk through the door. It's a wedding tradition.'

'I rather you not, we aren't really following traditions anyway.' she said as she put her hand on her growing belly.

'Fine.'

Olivia opened the door. The room was the perfect size. There was a big bed in the middle of the room and a balcony that looked over the ocean. In the bathroom there was a huge bathtub and a shower that had three different hoses that faced different directions.

'This is absolutely beautiful. I'm surprised the team could afford this.'

'Me too, I want to take a shower. Care to join ?'

'Only if you help me take off this dress, .'

Olivia turned around; Elliot started to unzip her dress, lightly placing kisses on her back. He helped her step out of the dress. She took the pins out of her bun, her hair landed perfectly around her face. Olivia started the water as Elliot got undressed. They stepped into the shower that was at a perfect temperature. Elliot began kissing her neck, Olivia let out a quiet moan. Elliot pushed her again the shower wall and placed her arms above her head. Holding her hands with one hand he kissed her naked wet body. He stopped at her nipples and nibbled on them. Olivia began to moan. Elliot let go of her hands and she reached for the soap.

'Elliot you look a little dirty, I think I need to clean you up.' Olivia squirted some soap on her hands and started to rub the soap all over his body. She bent down so she was eye level with his hard cock. Without hesitation she was tasting him. He put his hands on her head pushing him deeper inside her. Elliot had reached his climax and exploded inside of her. Olivia got up, turned off the water and walked out of the shower.

'Can I dry you up ? You look a little wet.'

'Why dry me up if I'm going to get wet again.' She smirked. He began to chase her out of the bathroom. He grabbed her and threw her onto the bed. He kissed the spot on her inner thigh that made her go crazy. He nibbled on her nipples as he slowly slipped inside her. He was scared to go all the way in, because he didn't want to hurt Liv or the baby. They continued to make love. Eventually Elliot saw her baggy eyes and knew she was tired. Neither of them bothered to get dressed, they slid under the covers and drifted off.

The sun was peaking through the curtains and onto the bed. Olivia slightly opened her eyes and turned over to see that it was 1 in the afternoon. She turned around and saw that Elliot was up.

'Good Morning beautiful.'

'You mean good afternoon.'

'What time is it?'

'1.'

'I haven't slept in that late since college.'

'Tell me about it.'

'I was thinking, we catch something to eat then spend the rest of what's left in the day on the beach.'

'Sounds good to me.'

They got dressed and headed out to a pizzeria on the boardwalk. After they went to the beach, Olivia laid in the sand while Elliot went for a swim. He came back and laid next to her. After a few hours, Olivia was tired and all she wanted to do was take a shower and lay in bed and they did just that.

'I'm sorry if this wasn't the honeymoon you were expecting, I'm just so tired all the time. This baby is kicking my ass.'

'Don't be sorry, as long as I'm with you I'm happy.'

'We have a doctor's appointment to see what the sex is. You want to find out right?'

'Of course I do.'

For the rest of the honeymoon, the newlyweds kept it easy, walks on the beach, romantic dinners, and hot sex. But the time had come to go back to the city, back to reality. They got back to the city on Tuesday morning, just in time for their doctor appointment.

'Hi Olivia, how are you feeling?'

'I'm doing well . I'm starting to feel the baby kicking.'

'That's great, are you ready to find out the sex?'

'Yes we are.'

The doctor put the cold gel on Olivia's growing belly, 'Well it looks like you are having a baby girl!'

Olivia started to cry, 'A baby girl.' Elliot leaned down and kissed her.

'I love you Olivia.'

The doctor printed out the pictures of the baby, Olivia made a follow up appointment and they decided to go to the precinct to share the news.

'Hey guys, how was the honeymoon?' Cragen said as he walked out of his office.

'It was great, we can't thank you enough for that and thanks a lot for letting us use your backyard, I hope the clean up wasn't that bad.'

'Anything for you guys. I'm glad you had a good time. How's the baby?'

'The baby is great, we found out the sex of the baby today.' Elliot said as he put his hand on her belly. Fin, Munch, Amaro, Rollins and Casey walked over.

'We are having a girl!'

'Oh my god! Congrats!' Casey gave her a tight hug.

'Congratulations guys.' Munch gave both of them a hug.

'I feel sorry for all the guys that try to date her. I would get the gun ready Elliot.' Fin joked as he gave them both hugs.

'Locked and loaded Fin.' Elliot chuckled.

'We know you guys are busy kicking ass, so we will go. We have to start furniture shopping.' Olivia said.

'Alright, thanks for stopping by. See you later.'

Olivia and Elliot went home; Elliot made some pasta while Olivia started looking at the furniture books.

'Liv, we have to decide what color we want to paint her room.'

'I was thinking a sandy color. Dark wood looks good with that.'

'Look, we already narrowed down our search.'

'I like this set.' Olivia pointed to a 5 piece furniture set it included a crib, changing table, rocking chair, night stand and a dresser.

'Its $3,450 dollars Liv.'

'You're argument is invalid Elliot.' she smirked at him.'

'Fine, only because I love you and this baby so much.'

'Come on let's finish eating, so we can go any buy the paint and furniture.'

They headed to the local paint store first and picked out the perfect color. After that they went to the furniture store and ordered the baby's furniture.

'The furniture should be in 5 to 7 days. Would you like it to be mailed to your house ma'am?' the store clerk asked.

'That would be great. Thank you very much.' Olivia and Elliot took a cab home since they had 2 gallons of paint.

'I was thinking we can ask my kids to help paint the room. It would save us a little bit of money.'

'Sure, I love your kids.'

'They're your kids too now Liv.'

That Saturday, Dickie, Kathleen, Maureen, Dickie and Lizzie all came over. Olivia cooked lunch as the kids and Elliot started painting the room.

'Guys, lunch is ready!'

Everyone sat down and enjoyed salad and grilled chicken.

'This is delicious! I'm going to start coming over more often.' Kathleen smiled at Olivia.

'You are all welcomed at the house whenever you want.'

They finished painting the room. Olivia was finally happy with everything in her life. She was happily married to her best friend and she was going to be a mommy.


	6. Emily Louise

As months went by, Olivia was happier than ever, she was married to her best friend and she was going to be a mommy.

Olivia was 9 months; she was officially on maternity leave. It was a sunny November morning, when Olivia woke up with extreme pains. She was home alone, she got up and saw that the bed was soaking wet. Her water had broken. Olivia called Elliot.

'Hey baby girl what's up?'

'El, my water broke. I'm going into labor. Pick me up now!'

Elliot was there in 5 minutes and Olivia was waiting downstairs with her hospital bag. They reached the hospital and she was placed in a room.

'Hello Olivia, I hear your water broke this morning. Let's see how many centimeters you are.'

Olivia was in so much pain she couldn't even answer him.

'Well you are 10 centimeters, get ready to start pushing ok?'

Olivia grabbed Elliot's hand and pushed.

'OWWW! Elliot I hate you! I hate you so much! '

'Come on Olivia one more push. I can see the head.'

'OWWWWWWW! Get this baby out of me now!'

In only two pushes Olivia had pushed out her baby girl.

'Congratulations Olivia and Elliot, you have a healthy baby girl, 10 toes and 10 fingers. Cute as a button.'

The baby had light brown hair and brown eyes just like her mommy. She was 21 inches and 7 lbs and 5 ounces.

'Would you like to cut the umbilical cord Elliot?'

Elliot smiled as he cut it.

'Did you decide on a name yet?'

'Yes, Emily Louise.'

Olivia put her head back in relief. 'I love you Elliot.'

'I'm so proud of you baby. You did great.'

A few hours later everyone from the precinct and Elliot's kids were at the hospital.

'Liv she looks just like you!' Casey said as tears fell from her eyes.

'Olivia she is beautiful! I can't wait to start dressing her up with bows and dresses!' Kathleen was so happy to be a big sister again.

Everyone said their good byes and Olivia was finally able to sleep after a long day.

The next morning mommy and baby were able to go home.

'This is your room Emily, everyone worked very hard to decorate it, just for you baby girl.'

Olivia said as she looked down at her beautiful baby girl. They put Emily in the basinet and sat in the living room.

'I'm so proud of you Olivia.'

'Elliot, thank you for everything.'

'Of course, I've dealt with a few pregnancies in my life. So I was knew exactly how to make you happy.'

'No Elliot, not just for the pregnancies. For everything, being there with me for 13 years. For putting up with my shit for so long. I actually feel loved when I'm with you. The part that I've been missing for so long has been filled by you. I could never thank you enough for what you have done for me. I love you so much Elliot.'

'Olivia I love you so much.' he pulled her in for a tight and long hug. Elliot was finally happy with the girl of his dreams. It only took him 13 years to realize his true love.

Luckily for Olivia and Elliot, Emily loved to sleep. The only time she cried was when she had a dirty diaper or was hungry. Elliot loved the fact that Olivia's breasts were huge. Their sex life was back to normal. The kids always offered to take care of Emily. Elliot and Olivia promised each other that once a week they would have a few hours to themselves, either at a movie or out to dinner. Just them two.

**sorry it's so short. next chapter will be action packed. leave some reviews. thanks for reading!**


	7. Shots Fired

The baby was 3 months old, and the doctor said it was ok to take the baby out to more public places.

Elliot & Olivia decided to bring Emily to the precinct first. Emily was dressed in a pink sweater outfit and had a little white bow in her hair. Olivia threw on some jeans and a loose shirt; she hadn't lost all of the baby weight yet and was really self conscious about her figure.

As soon as they arrived to the precinct everyone couldn't stop looking at the beautiful baby girl. She placed the car seat on her desk and let everyone admire her baby. Cragen bought everyone pizza for lunch.

Everyone was enjoying their lunch while little Emily was sleeping. All of a sudden, Kathy came through the precinct doors and walked toward El, Liv and Emily.  
'Kathy what are you doing here?' Elliot stood up as he put his hand on Olivia's shoulder.  
'I called the house, and there was no answer so I thought this would be the first place you would be.' Kathy explained.  
'Is everything ok?'  
Kathy walked towards the baby.' Yea everything is fine.'  
Everyone was shocked that she was here. Elliot had been divorced for a long time and they weren't on good terms. They knew that something was wrong.

Kathy started to touch Emily. Elliot wasn't ok with that.  
'Uh Kathy, could you not touch the baby please. She's still little and she could easily catch a cold or something.' Olivia said as she put her hand on Kathy's arm.  
Suddenly Kathy pulled out a gun and shoved it in Olivia's stomach.  
'Gun!' Fin screamed as he, Munch, and Amaro pulled out their guns.  
'Kathy put the gun down.'  
'Shut up Elliot! I let you touch my kids Olivia, why can't I touch yours?'  
'She's still little Kathy. Please put the gun down.'  
Olivia started crying, she was scared that Kathy would shoot her or even the baby.  
' You took away my only love Olivia!'  
'Kathy she did not! Now put the gun down!' Elliot walked closer to Kathy. Kathy put the gun to Elliot's chest. Elliot stopped moving and put his hands up. 'Listen to me Kathy; you need to stop before something goes wrong. Just put the gun down and we can talk this out.'

'We are way past talking things out Elliot!'

Olivia slowly walked over to the car seat and held Emily in her hands. Covering every inch of the baby's body with her arms.  
'Listen Kathy we can take care of this, just please put the gun down. We don't want anyone to get hurt by accident.' Fin said as he walked slowly towards Kathy.

' I won't hurt anyone by accident, it would be on purpose!' She turned around and shot Cragen in the leg and Olivia in the arm. Then Fin, Munch and Amaro all shot at Kathy. She fell to the floor. Elliot was in shock he ran to her to see if she was dead. She had 7 bullets in her, 3 in her chest and 4 in her stomach. Olivia leaned against the wall and slid down still holding Emily. Rollin's ran and grabbed the baby from her arms while Casey put pressure on Olivia's leg.

'Don't move Olivia, we are going to take you the hospital. Relax.' Casey tried to calm down Olivia who was screaming in pain.

The baby was also crying, Rollin's kept rocking her. Elliot ran to Olivia,

'Olivia! Liv, stay with me baby.' Elliot couldn't believe what had just happened.

Fin and Munch were putting pressure on Cragen's arm.

The ambulances came and Amaro showed them where Olivia and Cragen were.

'Casey you take my car and Emily and go to my house. We will call you when everything settles down.' He handed her the keys.

Fin went with Cragen and Elliot went with Olivia. Amaro and Rollins drove to the hospital.

Olivia had lost a lot of blood by the time they arrived to the hospital. Cragen and Olivia went in for surgery while Elliot, Nick and Amanda waited in the waiting room.

Luckily, neither bullets hit anything major in their bodies. Elliot went to see Olivia.

'Liv, how are you feeling?'

'I'm a little sore.'

'I'm sorry I let this happened to you.'

'It's not your fault Elliot.'

'I know but still.'

'She's dead; we don't have to worry about her.'

Elliot gave her a kiss and went to see Cragen.

'How you feeling?'

'A lot better than I expected.'

'I'm sorry this happened.'

'It's not your fault Elliot, she was just crazy. She's dead now we don't have to worry about her.'

Elliot excused himself and went to the waiting room and called Casey. The baby calmed down, ate and was taking a nap.

The next day, Olivia and Cragen were cleared to go home. Olivia was so happy to see her baby girl.

'Liv, are you ok?'

'Yeah, I'm fine.' she was lying.

'You don't look fine.' she looked down as tears started to form in her eyes.

'Why did you go to Kathy first?'

'What?'

'Why did you go to Kathy when she was shot? Why didn't you come to me? I am your wife.'

'Wanted to make sure she was dead.'

'Ok.'

'You don't believe me do you?'

'No I do, I just thought you would run to me first. But I guess I'll always be second.'

'Come on Liv, don't say that. You know you are first in my eyes.'

'Let's just drop this I'm tired.' She got up and went to the bedroom.

'Olivia please, let's talk about this. You are clearly still upset.'

'I don't have the energy to fight with you right now Elliot. Please just leave me alone.'

She curled up into a ball and closed her eyes. She knew that she would always be second. She was his second wife, second lover.

Elliot got his jacket and keys and left. He didn't want to deal with Olivia right now.

**I really hate Kathy, which is why she was shot 7 times. and once again Elliot walks away from Olivia.**


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia had woken up to the sound of Emily crying, she blinked a few times and rolled over expecting to see Elliot. However, he's not there. She got up and picked up Emily. She changed her diaper and fed her. Elliot still nowhere to be seen, she placed Emily back in the crib and called Elliot.

'Hey, I woke up and you weren't here. Call me back. Love you.' She left him a voicemail.

A few hours later and he still hadn't come home. She called all of Elliot's kids. No one had heard from him. She began to worry.

'Elliot, please call me.' She left another message. Then she called Casey.

'Hello?'

'Hey Casey, have you heard from Elliot?'

'No why what's up?'

'We got into a fight, I went to take a nap and when I woke up he wasn't here. Can you please come over? I really need someone.'

'Sure I'll be there in 20 minutes.'

Olivia hung up the phone and waited for Casey to come. There was a knock on the door; she knew it wouldn't be Elliot since he never knocked at his own home.

'Hey Liv, did you hear from him yet?'

'No. I'm starting to worry.'

'What were you fighting about?'

'I asked him why he went to Kathy first and I said that I'm always second. Then I stormed off to the bedroom and took a nap because I didn't have the energy to fight with him.'

'Olivia, I'm sure he was just making sure she was dead.'

'I think this was a bad decision.'

'What?'

'Everything, the marriage, keeping the baby, having Elliot back in my life. I just can't do this. I'm not strong enough to deal with this.'

'Olivia you are strong enough and don't let anyone tell you that your anything less. Where do you think he would be?'

'Probably a bar.'

'Why don't you go and look for him?'

'What about Emily?'

'I'll watch her, plus I have nothing else to do.'

'Thanks, you're the best.' Olivia gave Casey a tight hug and got her keys.

She went to a few bars that she knew Elliot liked but there was no sign of him. She thought of one more place he would be, his mother's house. Luckily there was no traffic, so she got there rather quickly. When she pulled up, she saw his car. She knocked on the door but there was no answer. She walked towards the back, and saw him sitting in the sand.

'I went to almost every bar in the area, who knew you would be at your mom's house.'

'I wanted to be alone, and I didn't want to turn to alcohol to fix my problems.'

Olivia sat in the sand next to him. 'El, we need to talk.'

'Look I'm sorry that I went to Kathy first.'

'Sorry isn't going to fix this. We need to talk it out.'

'Olivia what do you want me to say?'

Olivia looked down she was trying so hard not to cry, 'I don't know Elliot. I hate fighting with you, because fighting with you means that I might lose you and if I lose you…I..' she choked in her tears,' I'll be all alone. I can't do this without you Elliot.'

'I will always love Kathy. No matter what, she was the mother of my children, my first real love.'

'Like I said before, always second. If I died yesterday, I...'

'You didn't die,'

'Well if…'

'No if's Olivia. You didn't die. That's what matters.'

'Well if I did then you wouldn't have been the last person that I saw.'

'Well, we can't go back in time. So just get over it, yes I went to Kathy first, but that doesn't matter.'

'To me it does though, you are my husband, you should be there for me. I was fucking shot Elliot! And all I saw was you bending over Kathy.'

'So what you want a divorce or something?'

There was a long silent pause. 'No.' she whispered. 'Elliot, you ran away again. How am I supposed to know that you will always be there for me if you are constantly running away? You can't just run away when you are upset. You have to man up and face the problem.'

'I know. Are we done fighting?'

'I don't know.'

'Can we have make up sex?'

'Excuse me?' her voice got loud. 'Elliot I was just shot yesterday and you want to have sex? You know what Elliot just stay at your mother's house for a few days until you realize what you want. If sex is all you want then you can go find some hooker on the streets and fuck her. I want a marriage that isn't always about sex! I want to be able to cuddle and watch a movie or something, not just fuck anytime we are alone! You disgust me Elliot Stabler! Fucking disgust me!' By the time she was done yelling, she was standing up and looking down at him. She took off her wedding and engagement ring and threw it at him. 'Go give that to some slut that will marry you just to fuck you every day!' And she stormed off.

Elliot went inside his mom's house, it was empty. His mother had gone to Florida with some friends. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat on the couch. Suddenly he threw his beer at the wall denting the wall and spilling beer all over the floor.

Olivia was a total mess on the way home. By the time she had gotten home, her eyes were red and puffy.

'Olivia what happened?'

'All he wants is sex Casey! Every fucking day! It's just hey Liv what's up oh I'm going to fuck you over the kitchen counter now. I can't even take a fucking shower without him coming in and fucking me. I knew he was too good to be true! After we talked about things, he said can we have make up sex. I was shot and that mother fucking douche bag wanted to have sex!' She was screaming so loud that Emily woke up. 'Casey thanks for watching the baby, but can you please go I need time to think about what is going on.'

'Of course, love you. If you need anything I'm a call away.' she gave Casey a tight hug and she left.

She walked into the nursery and held Emily. She tried to sooth her by rocking her on the rocking chair.

'Its ok baby girl, it's just going to be me and you for while.' Emily finally calmed down and was back to sleep. Olivia kept talking to her. 'Do me a favor Emily, don't ever fall in love. It's going to make you do crazy things and don't you ever run after a guy. Let that guy chase after you. If any guy chases after you, then he is a keeper. But for now, just focus on being a baby. And when you fall in love, mommy will be here to take care of you through everything.'

Meanwhile, Elliot had been sitting in the bedroom next to the nursery, listening through the monitor everything she was saying. Olivia walked into the room to see Elliot holding the monitor.

'I came chasing you. Does that make me a keeper?'

'You ran away a few times, so I guess you're going to have to chase me a few times before I can say you are a keeper.'

'Liv, I'm sorry. You are right about the sex. I need to calm my penis down.'

Olivia laughed as she walked over to him; she placed her knees on either side of his thighs.

'You know I'm crazy about that penis of yours.'

'Aha yeah I know. ' Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck pushing him on to the bed. They both enjoyed some make up sex. It may take time but Olivia knew that things would become better with Elliot. All they needed was time.


End file.
